


'Date' interruption

by eris_discordia



Series: Piece by Piece [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi and Kagami on a 'date', Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kise unintentionally interrupt their 'date', Mentioned Generation of Miracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia
Summary: There is nothing much he can do while waiting for Akashi to choose the new phone. He did not want to stick around him while the seller tried to sell the device with all the amazing things that each device has. Akashi picks one of the many phones, he pays and then they leave. That’s the plan.Until a certain blondie came and tackled him from behind with a cheerful voice calling his name.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kagami Taiga, Akashi Seijuurou & Kagami Taiga & Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou & Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga & Kise Ryouta
Series: Piece by Piece [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052843
Kudos: 7





	'Date' interruption

There is nothing much he can do while waiting for Akashi to choose the new phone. He did not want to stick around him while the seller tried to sell the device with all the amazing things that each device has. Akashi picks one of the many phones, he pays and then they leave. That’s the plan. 

Until a certain blondie came and tackled him from behind with a cheerful voice calling his name. It’s only thanks to his fast reflex that they both did not fall to the ground from the impact. 

“Kise,” he growled the other name. The fact that the blondie had the nerve to laugh and whine after that really pissed him off. And made him forget why he’s here and with who. 

Until he heard the chilling voice calling their name.

Glancing at the redhead, he saw the cold glare being pointed at Kise. And perhaps it’s his imagination but did Kise move away from him a little bit?

While Kise stammered his former captain's name, he only asked if Akashi was already done with his purchase. It is embarrassing when the redhead has to remind him that he’s the one paying for Akashi’s new phone. The payment was not that long for him to leave Akashi with Kise but somehow Kise managed to piss Akashi more than before he left. 

So when Kise tried to hide from Akashi’s wrath, he denied the blondie’s attempt and pushed Kise to his doom. And left those two for him to get food. After getting their orders, of course. 

He did not bat an eye on the shocked face of the cashier and seat near the secluded place. Kise whined a bit when he found him already started eating the food while waiting for them. And the rest of the lunch was filled with Kise babbling whatever came to his mind. 

“Kagamicchi, you should tell me you have a date with Akashicchi.” 

“Why? So you can drag me somewhere again?” 

“Don’t be mean. I know you like some of our dates.”

“Yeah. _Some_. Also, it’s not a date. Things happen and now we are trying to clear some business.” 

It’s scary how Kise’s face can turn from a happy, jolly character to serious in a second. And when his voice is void of all the cheery voice he uses most of the time when he paraphrased his words. 

As if he knew no answer would be given from his silent question, Kise wore the mask he always used to the public. The mask that he hates the most on Kise. And the model tried to change the topic by asking if he got dragged into any date with Miracles recently. 

So he grumbled about how bad those dates were (At this point he already gave up from stopping Kise from calling all those meetups and hangouts as a date). Like how Ahomine not only has the nerve to drag him to shopping but to complain about his taste. Or how Murasakibara tried to make cakes but dropped questionable things in it. Or how Takao tricked Midorima into getting weird things he never thought existed.

While he and Kise keep their conversation, Akashi, on the other hand, kept silent and eyes on both of them since he entered the restaurant. And he finally snapped when he couldn't handle the pair of red eyes staring at him. 

“What the fuck do you want?”

“I don’t know you were close with Miracles to the point you dated every single one of them.” Blistered by Akashi words, he growled. It’s repulsive to even think he’s dating any of the Miracle. 

At his reaction, Kise laughed. Hard. And Akashi, that little demon wore a mischievous smile on his face. Frustrated for being made fun of, he kicked Kise’s shin just to make the blondie stop and asked if they’re done. Not like he’ll wait for them if they haven’t yet done. ~~He definitely waited for them to finish. Though, it is not like he’ll admit it.~~

Kise followed them to the grocery store and helped him choose items while also dropping things that are not in his mental list. 

“You’ll pay for these,” he said as he pointed to the box Kise tried to drop into the basket. Without blinking his eyes, Kise replied, “I paid for everything.” 

And he just realised why Kise still stayed with them. That blondie already decided to stay at his home without asking him first. While he did not mind at all, he was not sure if Akashi’s okay or not. Because his apartment isn’t his anymore. It is _Akashi’s_ _apartment_ too. 

Sighing, he followed Kise to stop him from picking other items that would bring his manager’s wrath. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving up in trying to put a cohesive timeline. So I decided that I should turn it to the series. Much easier (probably, hopefully) 
> 
> Now that I already decided to say f to timelines, all I need to think about what should I do next. With now I have much free time (except I keep playing games. help I'm too addicted to games), probably I can focus on thinking for ideas to write. 
> 
> Also I started to fall into the hellhole named AkaKagaKise brotp. Or siblings. Maybe otp. I need them together more.


End file.
